The Big Paypack
by wyattloughrie
Summary: Brick, Butch and Boomer get revenge on Mandy for bullying them.


Based on characters created by Craig McCracken, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

(Warning: This FanFic contains female flatulence, defectation, urination and nudity. If you're under 18 or sensitive about it. DO NOT READ IT! Enjoy)

*Brick, Boomer and Butch were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk near the gas station sipping slushies*

Clover: Hey, guys. We, like, have a date with those cute boys tonight!

*The boys spit out their slushies in shock*

Brick/Boomer: WHAT?!

Butch: You gotta be kidding me!

Sam: Are you guys jealous? We told you, we love you as good friends.

Brick: I know. Not only that, we're just worried those guys would *whistles*

Sam: Oh don't worry, Bricky. We're not going to any of that!

Brick: Oh OK.

Sam: I promise, We'll still hang with you three! *They walk off* See you later.

Brick: See ya.

Boomer: So, now what, Brick?

Brick: I don't know. *Sighs* We should just put scorpions on Mandy's salad.

Butch: Yeah! Fake ones to be precise.

Boomer: What about hot sauce on the toilet paper?

Brick: Hell yes! That'll burn her asshole when she wipes it!

Butch: Definitely! Serves her right for pooping in front of me!

Boomer: I thought we liked gross things.

Butch: We do! But...

Brick: But what?

Butch: I just don't like the smell of people's sh!t! That's all!

Brick: OK?

Butch: I am so down for retribution!

Boomer: Me too.

Brick: But I don't know where she is. I'll call Sam and ask her. *Grabs his phone, Dials Sam's number, meanwhile the girls are on the date at the diner*

Boy #1: So how long have you girls met each other?

Sam: Well... *Her phone starts ringing in her pocket* hold on. *Grabs her phone and answers it*

Brick: Hey, Sammy. Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Mandy is? 'Cause we're gonna prank her for... You know what.

Sam: I don't think that would be a good idea...

Boy #2: Huh?

Boy #1: Who's she calling?

Brick: But she shat on the toilet in front of my brother!

Sam: Uh...not right now! Talk later! *Hangs up looking embarrassed*

Boy #1: Who was that you called?

Sam: Oh, No one in particular!

Boy #1: Oh OK. How long have you girls known each other?

Brick: Damn! She hung up!

Butch: Those f*cking dumbasses called dates of theirs! Now we'll never get our revenge on Mandy since no one knows where she is! *Boomer gets an idea*

Boomer: I got it! Why don't we ask someone else where Mandy is, since the girls are busy with those dickheads?

Brick: Or we could just find her on our own.

Boomer: Fine!

*A public restroom. They sneak into the stall and put hot sauce on the TP, then they hide in the other stall with an OUT OF ORDER notice.*

Brick: OK, guys. When Mandy comes in this stall, she'll be sh*ttin' away and when she wipes her ass. She'll go "AUGH! My butt! It's burning!"

Butch: Yeah! She'll be like "AAUGH! I should've never took a dump in front of Butch while he's bathing! OWW!"

Boomer: Yeah!

Brick: OK! Shh... Shh... I think I hear her coming!

*Mandy enters the bathroom, hums to herself as she enters the stall and shuts the door behind her*

Butch: This is it! *Mandy undoes her pants and sits down*

Mandy: That hot dog I had is about to go bye-bye! *grunts farts and plops and the boys pinch their noses*

Butch: I feel like a Deja Vu!

*As Mandy wipes her ass...*

Mandy: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! MY ANUS! IT BURNS! *jumps off the toilet and out of the stall with her dignity around her ankles and hops into the sink. She turns on the tap and attempts to wash her sore and burning asshole.* Oh... that really burns! What was on that toilet paper? *the boys chuckle in the stall with an out of order sign* Who's in there?

Butch: Oh f*ck! She already knows we're here!

Brick: Oh! Sam was right! I knew this wasn't really a good idea!

Boomer: Oh man! We're so busted!

Mandy: I know you three are in there! *Reaches to the stall door knob and the boys tremble in fear*

Boomer: Guys, If we don't make it, Tell Clover that I love her!

Mandy: Oh but I should do... *opens the stall door and the boys gasp out loud*

All 3: Oh sh*t!

Boomer: We're so sorry! It was all his idea!

Brick: What?!

*Mandy scowls at them*

Mandy: Do you creeps know how painful that I have hot sauce in my butt?

Boomer: Uh...h-how m-many guesses do we...get?

Mandy: None! There's one thing one I want to ask you, Butch! Why did you and your dweeby brothers put hot sauce on my TP?

Butch: We thought it was a prank and a little payback on you!

Mandy: Oh! A prank and a Payback huh?

Brick: Yeah! Serves you right, you mean-spirited dirty cow! *Mandy's face turns red as Brick's shirt and hat*

Mandy: I'll show you who's a dirty cow! GET OVER HERE!

All 3: SH*T!

Brick: Let's get the hell out of here before she uses us to wipe her ass! *They form into a human spinning ball and roll out of the girl's lavatory*

Mandy: Huh? Where did they go? Oh well. *wipes, redresses and washes her hands. Her anus is still a little sore* Ow... I think I should be heading to the hospital! *The boys roll around the mall, to the exit and crashed into those trash cans which caused them to be back to normal*

Brick: Oww... My head!

Butch: Oh... That really smarts! My balls...

Boomer: Let's not form ourselves to a human spinning wheel again! *They notice Sam, Clover and Alex sitting on the edge of the sidewalk looking very sad*

Brick: Huh! I guess their date didn't go so well, huh?

Butch: Nope!

Boomer: Mm... Mm... I told you those guys are a bunch of jackasses! *They walk up to the sad spies who are crying*

Brick: Hey, uh... What's wrong, girls?

Clover: We don't wanna talk about it.

Boomer: Why not? We just want to know.

Sam: *sniffs* Alright, if we tell you guys. Can you please keep this between us?

Brick: Sure, babe.

Alex: It didn't work out.

Butch: Yes... I mean, Oh sorry to hear!

Brick: How didn't it work out?

Clover: Well... *They explain everything to them, 20 minutes later.*

Sam: ...and that's why our date didn't work out for us.

Brick: Huh! I never knew those asswipes like you because of your ass.

Boomer: I knew those guys you've dated are complete douchebags!

Clover: I know... *Voice breaking* we're never going to date any cute boy if we have any guts to do! *They start crying again, the boys look at each other pitifully and turn back to them*

Brick: Hey, Ladies! Come on! You don't need all these boyfriend or date crap!

Alex: We don't?

Butch: Nah! Of course not. You girls are... Hot, pretty, beautiful, smart, sporty and popular and our Mom says romance isn't as easy as you would possibly think.

Boomer: Yeah! When I broke up with Bubbles. I always know that friendship is more easy and important than any romantic relationship between us. *to himself* not really... I still hate her.

Brick: What we're trying to say that you girls have plenty of good friends like us! We might see you as love interests but deep down. You always look out for us since you and your family moved here!

Clover: Aww...that is, like, so totally sweet of you!

*Boomer blushes and chuckles shyly*

Boomer: Hey! We've tried.

Brick: So, *blushes* You girls feeling better now?

Alex: Uh-huh.

Clover: Totally!

Sam: Yeah, thanks.

*They hug and kiss each of them of their cheeks and forehead and the boys faint in a love struck*

Brick: I love cheering sexy girls up!

Boomer/Butch: Us too!

*Lucky for them, they don't know about their prank on Mandy*

THE END


End file.
